stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Batgirl Vol 3 4
Steph: "Positive reinforcement for the hero gig. Not sure what the hell to do with that." It’s Batgirl’s first night on the job, and as she’ll soon learn, it takes a lot more to wear the mantle of the Bat than she originally thought – especially when she has to juggle patrol, the police and a frat party! Summary of Stephness: The issue opens with Stephanie supposedly studying, but as soon as her mother leaves, (telling Steph to try to get some sleep) Stephanie slams the book shut, saying, "I'll sleep when I'm dead" and goes to the Batcave to put her new Batgirl outfit on for her first night out, jocularly declaring herself, "thirsty for justice". When Oracle explains how the costume monitors her vitals, Stephanie asks if it includes an I-pod jack. Barbara responds dryly that Steph will just have to hum. Out on the town, Stephanie spots some robbers. As she grapples the thugs away from the building, she accidentally drops onto a tour bus. A little girl excitedly helps her up and whispers in her ear to keep up the good work. Steph is bemused at actually getting "positive reinforcement for the hero gig" for once. But as Gotham city blacks out, Stephanie winks at the girl and tells her mother to keep her safe, grappling away. Oracle has to leave to spend some time comforting the angry Wendy Harris at Dr. Leslie Thompkins behest, so Stephanie is on her own. She tackles a purse snatcher only to discover the snatched purse belongs to her mother. In order to avoid revealing to her mother she's still active as a vigilante, Stephanie lobs the purse at Ms. Brown from a distance while the woman is complaining to the police. While taking a snack brake atop a street lamp, Stephanie spots an electrical storm in the distance. She swings in to face Livewire who is causing the blackout and is now assaulting the police. She says a friendly "Hey, you!" to Nick Gage which prompts an eyebrow raise from James Gordon. Nick protests that nobody bats an eyes when Jim is friendly with Batman, to which Jim responds, "I'm pretty sure Batman's legal, Detective." Steph dampens Livewire's electrical powers by kicking a fire hydrant jet-stream onto her. Livewire quickly recovers and tries to shock Steph, and they both find out that Babs had insulated Stephanie's suit. Livewire asks, "You gonna punch me now?" to which Steph replies "That shouldn't come as too much of a 'shock!'" Later Stephanie recounts this to Barbara. Babs thinks that Steph's pun was a little on the nose, but that there's hope for Steph yet. She offers Steph a ride home, but Steph says they should enjoy the sunrise first since they've earned a little quiet. At home, the beleaguered Steph is shaken awake at 6:00 by her mother. As Steph moans for five more minutes, Mrs. Brown smiles and says that the first night is always the hardest, having no idea just how hard her daughter's first night really was. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Batgirl: Batgirl Rising TPB Batgirl: A Celebration of 50 Years HC Category:Appearances Category:Batgirl Category:Covers